Sepatu
by silent monster
Summary: Berawal dari langkah sepatu yang selalu mempertemukan kita berdua. Apakah ini bisa disebut takdir? Disaat aku dan dirimu berada di jurusan yang sama. Dapatkah perasaan ini tersampaikan padamu disaat dirimu menyukai orang lain? Dan sekarang di depanku berdiri sosokmu yang selalu aku perhatikan. [SasuSaku/AU]
1. Chapter 1

Kau yang selalu aku perhatikan.

Setiap langkah sepatumu.

Menjadi melodi tersendiri di telingaku.

Sampai kapan aku terus memendam cinta ini?

Dan hanya jadi pengagum rahasiamu?

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 **SEPATU** by **kocchan**

.

.

AU, OOC, miss typo, and many more.

* * *

.

.

Dia selalu memakai kacamata tebalnya dan membawa tas ransel besarnya.

Berjalan melewati taman kampus teknik sambil menyeruput minuman kalengnya. Berhenti di kedai burger, lalu duduk menunggu pesanan. Sambil menunggu, dia lalu membuka laptopnya yang di belakangnya tertempel sticker klub bola favoritnya. Entah apa yang dia kerjakan di laptop tersebut.

Ada beberapa orang yang lewat, dia sapa dengan ramahnya. Andai saja aku termasuk di salah satu orang yang dia sapa.

Sambil memainkan laptop, aku berharap dia sedang melihat _profile timeline_ twitter ku atau foto-foto di instagram ku.

Ketika melihatnya, khayalanku pun semakin jauh, berharap dia melihat ke arahku. Aku tahu, tentu itu tidaklah mungkin. Harapanku memang terlalu jauh untuk dia yang selalu berantusias saat berbicara dengan orang-orang yang berpikiran sama sepertinya. Andai saja aku cukup cerdas berbicara dengan dia, menatapnya saja aku tak mampu berkata-kata apa pun, apalagi berbicara langsung kepadanya.

...

Dia -tepatnya laki-laki yang aku perhatikan sedari tadi- menerima pesanan makanannya, dan makan dengan lahapnya. Sepertinya dia tersadar, dan meihat kearahku. Dan tentu saja, aku -sambil- tersenyum canggung dan diapun membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepadaku.

Jantungku serasa mau lepas, sambil menoleh ke belakang aku melihat wanita cantik yang kutahu orang yang ditaksirnya sejak lama sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Aku pun tertipu olehnya, sebenarnya oleh perasaanku yang telah penuh terisi olehnya.

Sambil mengeluarkan rokok di saku bajunya, lalu sepertinya dia pun menikmati racun tersebut. Itulah hal yang paling tak kusuka darinya, tapi aku pun terus mengamatinya. Dan tibalah wanita tadi di depannya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi wanita tersebut menurutku sangat menyenangkan dan tak keberatan dengan racun yang ia hembuskan.

Bunyi telepon genggamku berbunyi, aku tahu ini pasti pesan singkat dari sang operator. Seperti pacar saja yang selalu mengirim pesan setiap hari.

Tetapi, untuk memastikan saja aku mengecek pesan tersebut.

Ah- ternyata teman kampusku yang memberitahu hari ini ada kuis dadakan.

Aku langsung menyelesaikan makanku yang tertunda, sambil diakhiri dengan alhamdulillah.

Ketika melihatnya lagi, si wanita tadi telah pergi dan dia masih disana tampak sedang ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kemudian aku beranjak juga dari kursiku menuju ke arahnya. Langkah kakiku mulai mantap, aku pun berjalan dengan agak cepat mengejar waktu, sambil berharap akan berpapasan dengannya.

Ketika beberapa langkah aku berjalan, aku pun tiba-tiba jatuh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ku injak. Dan ternyata tali sepatuku tak ku ikat dengan benar.

 _Sial! Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini!?_

"Eh, lo gakpapa?" ucap salah seorang suara yang sangat aku kenal. Untung suasana di sekitar sedang sepi.

"Lumayanlan, sakit plus malu." sambil membersihkan badanku yang penuh dengan debu plus pun langsung menengok asal suara itu.

Dan ternyata...

Dia-

-Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: Halo! Ini fict pertamaku yang sebelumnya sudah aku publish di tumblr-ku sebelumnya. dengan judul yang sama dan ada beberapa yang ku edit. pendek ya?._. aku tau kok._. mohon untuk kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review yaaa... akhir kata...

lanjut or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

All characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

 ** _Sepatu_**

 _by_ ** _kocchan_**

.

.

 _AU, OOC's, miss typo, full of Sakura POV and many more._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di depanku berdiri sesosok makhluk yang baru saja aku pandangi beberapa menit lalu.

Degup jantungku berlari dengan cepat, seolah sedang mengikuti lari 100 meter. Aku pun langsung berdiri dengan senyum malu di bibir ini. Seraya dia berusaha membantu.

"Gak apa sekali-sekali jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang." dengan senyum khasnya berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"Kalo pusat perhatiannya kek gini mana gue mau." balasku seraya memalingkan wajah. Astaga! Dapat kurasakan wajahku mungkin sudah semerah dan sepanas tomat yang baru direbus!

"Jadi mau gimana? udah terlanjur jatuh juga, kan?" ucapnya.

 _Dreettt_... Bunyi handphone mengagetkanku. Telepon dari Ino- _pig_ ternyata.

Sial! Dia mengganggu momen berharga ini. Tapi, dalam hati aku juga bersyukur setidaknya tidak secanggung kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Angkat telepon bentar, ya?" tanyaku kepadanya. Tanpa melihatnya aku sudah mengangangkat teleponnya.

Ah, sungguh seperti pasangan saja kami ini. Berdiri di tempat umum sambil bercakap-cakap. Mungkin banyak orang-orang yang iri melihat percakapan kami. Itu sih menurutku.

"Raaaa! Buruuaannn! Pak Asuma udah datengg!" teriak Ino di seberang sana.

"Iya, gue udah mau _on the way_." jawabku malas.

 _PIP_. Langsung kumatikan handphone yang mengganggu itu.

"Eh, gue duluan ya. Ada kuis dadakan nih." entah mengapa aku merasakan raut wajahnya berubah ketika aku mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Hn, lain kali jangan jatuh lagi ya." balasnya datar. Aku pun sambil berlalu dan pergi dari hadapannya dengan pipi kemerahan.

.

.

.

Dan pertemuan tiga menit berujung kepahitan melanda.

Sambil berlari kecil menuju gedung fakultas aku pun mengecek lagi tali sepatu telah terikat dengan benar. Lalu dengan langkah lagak _flash_ tokoh superhero, aku berlari kilat.

Bisa di katakan kuis tadi membuat konsentrasi terpecah belah. Terpecah karena memikirkan kenapa dari kemarin aku tidak belajar dan kedua kenapa tadi pagi momen yang di tunggu sungguh singkat.

Ah sudahlah, untuk apa di ingat lagi.

Seraya sambil berjalan di koridor kampus sambil melirik kanan dan kiri, aku pun berjalan. Maklum, saja aku menghidari dosbing-ku yang selalu menyeret mahasiswa pembimbingnya dan menanyakan progres alat dan laporan telah sampai mana. Berhubung ilmu masih rendah sekali dan banyak materi yang mesti di pelajari. Jadi dari pada beliau menanyakan ini-itu dan aku gagap menjawabnya, alamat pasti aku di ceramahinya.

Kira-kira seperti ini...

 _"Anak semester akhir, ditanya ini gak tau. Ditanya itu gak ngerti, jadi bisanya apa?" kata-kata sang dosen yang terbayang di pikiranku._

Itu hanya sebuah kalimat yang aku bayangkan. Aku selalu memikirkan sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi. Ya, aku sering kali berpikir ini-itu, sebelum di hadapi. Tetapi ketika persoalan tersebut telah dihadapi hal itu menjadi mudah saja dan berjalan lancar.

.

.

 _"Rasa takutmu dapat mengalahkan dirimu."_

 _._

 _._

Aku pun kemudian berjalan menuju parkiran. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena jadwal kuliah sudah tak ada lagi. Walaupun jam kuliahku selesai, sebelum pulang, aku mampir sejenak terlebih dahulu di masjid kampusku untuk melaksanakan sholat _dhuha_.

Pikiran dan hatiku sedang kalut, cuma dengan mendekatkan diri kepada Yang Kuasa-lah, semoga hati dan pikiran menjadi lebih baik.

Ketika langkah sepatuku berhenti di teras masjid, aku langsung melepasnya dan menaruh sepatuku di rak khusus sepatu.

Dan di dalam masjid aku mendengar suara yang sedang mengaji. Sungguh merdu suaranya dan air mata pun mengalir.

Perasaan pun menjadi lebih baik.

.

Aku duduk di depan kursi dekat masjid, sambil memandang arah _shaf_ laki-laki.

Tak sengaja aku melihat dia, sambil memegang kitab suci Al-Qur'an dan menciumnya kemudian meletakkannya lagi kedalam lemari dan keluar menuju rak sepatu.

Dan kini, dia duduk di sebelahku…

Astaga...

Ini mimpi kah atau...

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **A/N** :

gimana._.? saya sengaja buat tiap chapternya pendek. berasa ficlet tapi bersambung gituu(?)

oh iya, terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fict ini:)) *bungkuk hormat*

Thanks to **Bang Kise Ganteng** , **pojangmacha** , dan **Cherry480**

saya bingung mau bales disini atau di pm. jadi, saya memutuskan untuk bales lewat pm saja:'') *dihajar* untuk saingan sakura a.k.a cewek yg ditaksir sasu, kemungkinan muncul di chapter selanjutnya yaa;) tunggu sajaaa yaa... *ketawa riang bareng orochimaru*

akhir kata...

 _mind to review (again) ?_

Palembang, 17/01/2016

 **kocchan**.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 ** _Sepatu_**

 _by_ ** _kocchan_**

 _AU, OOC's, miss typo, full of Sakura POV and many more._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai sholat _dhuha_ , aku duduk di depan kursi dekat masjid, sambil memandang arah _shaf_ laki-laki.

Tak sengaja aku melihat dia, sambil memegang kitab suci Al-Qur'an dan menciumnya kemudian meletakkannya lagi kedalam lemari dan keluar menuju rak sepatu.

Dan kini, dia duduk di sebelahku…

Astaga...

Ini mimpi kah atau...

...

Tentu saja nyata! Tanpa mencubit tanganku atau pipiku aku yakin sudah tentu ini nyata. Lalu, aku menyelesaikan ikatan sepatuku yang terakhir. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum kepadaku, lalu aku pun balas tersenyum.

"Heh, ketemu lagi?" ucapnya kepadaku.

"E-eh iya. Kok bisa, ya? Ahaha..." balasku seraya tersenyum canggung. Astaga! Menyusun kalimat saja aku tidak bisa apalagi kalau ngobrol panjang bersamanya.

"Oh iya, kenapa sendiri? Temen-temen lain mana?" tanyanya sambil memasang sepatunya. Walaupun dia memakai kacamata tebal dan pendiam. Aku tahu satu hal, bahwa dia itu orang yang suka bersosialisasi dan ramah dengan orang yang dikenalnya. Itu hal yang kusukai darinya. Tapi...

"Yang lain udah pulang, sekarang gue mau ke perpus. Mau pinjem buku, tapi anak-anak pada kabur males buat nemenin" jawabku sekenanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirku dan menatap ke arah depan. Entah ini hanya perasaanku atau nyata tapi aku merasakan dia terkekeh mendengar jawabanku. Ah, masa Uchiha Sasuke langsung terkekeh setelah mendengar penuturan kalimat dari orang yang baru dekat dengannya?

"Mau gue temenin? Kebetulan gue juga mau balikin buku." katanya sambil mengikat tali sepatunya yang terakhir.

"Haa... b-boleh." dengan cepat aku berdiri, untuk menghindar darinya. Aku takut dia tahu. Bahwa selama ini aku sungguh benar-benar sangat menanti momen ini.

"Haruno- _san_ , sebentar." dan tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku. Aku pun kaget bukan kepala, "Itu, tali sepatunya masih lepas." katanya, sambil menunjuk bagian sepatu kananku.

"E-eh i-iya." dengan gelagapan aku mengikat tali sepatuku. Tapi entah kenapa, setelah terikat lagi-lagi talinya kemudian merenggang dan terlapas. Apa tali sepatu ini tahu, kalo di depan merupakan bakal calon jodoh nyonya-nya. _Ah, ini ngayalnya kejauhan_ , batinku.

"Lo gak bisa ngiket sepatu? Hn, kayak anak TK. Makanya lain kali pake sepatu _flat_ aja." dia pun langsung jongkok dan mengikat sepatuku. Ah, benar-benar aku sungguh pusing. Pusing kenapa di depannya aku terlihat lemah dan bodoh, aku kan seharusnya tak menunjukkan kelemahanku padanya.

Setelah kejadian ikat-mengikat tali sepatu tadi. Tanpa banyak bicara dia pun langsung berdiri dan lalu kami pun menuju perpus.

.

.

.

Kursi-kursi telah sebagian telah terisi penuh. Anak-anak semester akhir tahu, bahwa disini merupakan _basecamp_ tempat favorit saat duit sedang sekarat. Akses Wi-Fi yang cepat dan dapat langsung mencari sumber referensi yang diinginkan. Akhirnya kami memilih bangku dekat dengan sumber listrik. Dan dekat dengan lemari buku teknik.

"Eh, lo mau cari buku apa? Sini gue bantuin cariin." ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Oh, gausah... Lo ngerjain aja, laporan lo." tolakku halus.

"Laporan gue udah selesai. Emangnya lo belom sama sekali ngerjain?" ledeknya kepadaku disertai seringai. Andai saja, kacamata tebalnya bisa kulepas... Dapat kurasakan manik _onyx_ -nya menatapku. Dan tanpa aku sadari jarak kami sangat dekat dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Gue juga udah kok, sudah selesai di BAB I dan sekarang masih _stuck_. Gak tau mau nulis apaan lagi." jawabku polos.

"Ya ampun, dua bulan lagi kita bakalan sidang. Dan lo masih di BAB I. Kelewatan lo." sambil menarik rambut pink-ku yang di kuncir. Ah, sialan! Kalau saja _rasa ini tidak ada_ pastilah aku sudah membalasnya.

...

Sepersekian menit terlewati dan aku sibuk mencari-cari sumber referensi landasan teori yang untuk kupakai di laporan akhirku ini. Akupun terkejut ada menepukku dari belakang. Ternyata itu dia. Tapi, ada yang berbeda dari raut wajahnya...

"Sakura, maaf ya... Kayaknya gue gak bisa nemenin lo lama-lama. Soalnya ada _big trouble._ " sambil menarik kuncir rambutku dan mengambilnya, dia pun berlalu begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan salam perpisahan dariku.

Dan bisa kurasakan, setelah dia pergi dari hadapanku, wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas.

...

Tunggu sebentar...

Tadi dia memanggilku apa?

?

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

 **A/N** : terima kasih yg sdh baca smpai sini. di chap. ini sengaja saya full-kan adegan sasusaku.. dikarenakan di chap. depan sdh masuk ke konflik dan juga bakalan ada bintang tamu spesial antara sasusaku. saya sengaja update cepat krn ga tau chap. selanjutnya bakalan cepat/tdk karena tugas numpuk juga ada lomba jurnal antar sekolah:') kalau ada yg bilang saya mahasiswa salah besar ya... saya masih tergolong remaja menegah kok. ehehe... dan saya membutuhkan kritik serta saran supaya bisa lebih baik lagi di kolom review.

akhir kata...

ada yg bisa tebak siapa bintang tamu spesialnya? *ketawa jahat*


	4. Chapter 4

_All characters belong to Masahi Kishimoto._

 _ **Sepatu**_

 _by_ _ **kocchan**_

 _AU, OOC's, miss typo's, and many more._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sebelum membaca fict ini, sebaiknya para readers membaca (ulang) terlebih dahulu fict berjudul '_ _ **DIARY**_ _' (karena ada sangkut pautnya, mulai dari chapter empat dan chapter selanjutnya)._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tu-tunggu sebentar...

Tadi, dia bilang apaaa?

Dia tadi memanggilku apaaaa?

Dengan suara khas remaja akhir yang menuju ke tahap pria dewasa.

 _Oh em ji_!

Bahkan aku tak bisa berhenti membayangkan bagaimana suara-nya memanggil namaku.

 **Sa-ku-ra**.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriakku, sambil berguling kesana-kemari di ranjangku. _Bagaimana ini... bagaimana ini... kenapa otakku hari ini penuh akan Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapaaaaa?_ Teriakku dalam hati.

"Sakura! Bisa kecilkan sedikit suaramu?!" teriak Ibu dari bawah.

"Iyaa... Maaf, bu..." jawabku. Entah, di dengar oleh Ibu atau tidak, karena pintu kamar kututup.

"Kalau terus begini, mana bisa aku menyelesaikan laporan akhirku. Kalau dipikiranku masih ada dia." Kataku sambil menaruh kedua tanganku diatas wajahku, seraya memikirkan kejadian yang kualami bersamanya tadi pagi.

.

.

...

.

.

A-aku... Aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini.

Demi buku yang sedang kupegang sekarang...

Astaga! Hampir satu tahun aku berkenalan dengannya, satu kelas dengannya, dekat dengannya, dan ini pertama kalinya, dia memanggil nama kecilku!

 **Sa-ku-ra**.

 _BLUSH_. Mengingatnya saja langsung membuat wajahku memerah. Untung saja aku tidak berteriak (lagi) saking _shock_ -nya. Sejak tadi malam aku masih belum bisa berhenti membayangkannya.

"Raa... Sakura...? Sakura!"

"Eh –ayam!" saking asyik melamun tentang kejadian satu hari yang lalu, aku sampai terkejut ketika sahabatku meneriaki-ku. "Iiissh... Ino- _pig_! Jangan ngangetin gitu dong! Kalau gue jantungan gimana?!" kesalku.

"Lagian siapa coba yang nyuruh ngelamun... Hayooo, siang bolong kek gini ngelamunin apaan, sih?" tanya Ino, si ratu gosip kampus.

"Ng-nggak ada, kok!" kilahku. Sambil memasukkan buku yang kupegang ke dalam tas.

"Aa... bohong nih." Cibir Ino.

"Iyaaa _ciyus_ , kok! Gue mikirin gimana laporan gue..." bohongku. Ya, gak apalah, bohong demi kebaikan.

"Trus kenapa wajah lo merah?" tanya Ino lagi.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Kejadian tadi sudah lebih dari satu hari yang lalu, tapi kenapa wajahku memerah memikirkan tentang kejadian dengan Sasuke kemarin. Ini otak kebanyakan micin kali, ya, gara-gara liat Sasuke Uchiha, buat gue candu, batinku dalam hati.

"Udah ah, g-gue mau pulang!" kataku dan langsung berbalik badan keluar dari pelataran kampus. Rasanya sedikit kecewa sih, _mengetahui bahwa ia tidak datang hari ini_.

Tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi, aku tidak tahu bahwa Ino menatap kepergianku dengan menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

...

.

.

Sudah tiga hari belakangan ini aku tidak melihat sosoknya.

Dengan tubuh tegapnya yang sedang berjalan di koridor kampus, tatapan oniks hitamnya dibalik kacamata tebalnya dan entah mengapa setiap langkah sepatu yang membawanya kemanapun seolah-olah selalu mempertemukan kami berdua, walau tanpa suara.

Mengingat kejadian dimana aku pertama kali satu kelas dengannya dan hanya bisa memandang sosoknya dari jauh tanpa bisa berbicara dengannya.

Pertemuan pertama kami diluar kampus, membuat jarak antara kami berdua sedikit mendekat.

Traktiran pertamamu, yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Walaupun harganya mungkin tidak lebih dari lima ribu, tapi aku merasa bahagia akan hal itu. Dan menganggap kejadian itu sebagai kencan pertama kita.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, aku pergi lagi ke kampus. Niat tujuan sih mau bertemu dengan dosbing-ku. Tapi, malah nyasar ke kantin. Biasalah, perut memang tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Sambil menyeruput jus mangga-ku dan lagi asyik-asyik-nya melihat 'berita panas' di _notebook_ -ku. Aku terkejut karena seseorang menepuk pundakku. Semoga tebakanku kali ini benar. Aku sangat menanti saat ini, dimana aku menuggu ia dan–

"Sakura- _san_?"

"Ah... Sa... sori- _san_?"

–ternyata itu bukan dia.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Aa- seperti yang _senpai_ tahu, hehe..." jawabku apa adanya. Iya, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu mau menjawab apa, karena tujuanku yang sebenarnya itu 'dia' bukan bertemu dosbing-ku.

Sasori adalah salah satu senior-ku di kampus yang sudah wisuda beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia mempunyai wajah yang sangat imut, meskipun berbeda jurusan tapi kami sering bertemu karena kami satu fakultas. Aku juga sering mendengar gosip dari teman-teman seangkatanku bahwa Sasori- _senpai_ itu menyukaiku. Ah masa? Tapi, aku hanya menganggap itu angin lalu.

Konyol sekali! Cuma karena dekat dan sering bertemu sudah tersebar gosip aneh yang tidak-tidak. Walaupun, kuakui aku beruntung dekat dengan salah satu senior yang terkenal ini. Aku senang bisa berbicara banyak dengannya, dari sekedar hobi dan lainnya. Namun, sayangnya ia tipe yang lembut dan aku kebalikan darinya.

Setelah berbincang lama dengannya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Kau setelah ini mau pulang?"

"Em... Iya, _senpai_." Setelah memasukkan _notebook_ -ku aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan bermaksud pergi setelah ini.

"Kalau begitu biar kuantar." Jawabnya, sambil menarik tanganku tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku.

Dan, bisa kurasakan semua orang yang berada di kantin memandang kami dengan siulan serta jeritan.

.

.

.

Ayolah... ini sudah hari kelima sejak pertemuan terakhir kami di perpustakaan dan belakangan ini aku rutin mengunjungi kampus hanya ingin melihat sosok wajahnya.

Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tak membiarkan perasaan ini ada dan terus berkembang, tetapi malah akan membuatku semakin gelisah dibuatnya.

Dengan tatapan kosong aku hanya bisa menatap ke bawah, yakni kearah sepatuku yang telah berganti dari sebelumnya yang menggunakan _snekers_ , kemudian mengantinya memakai sepatu _flat_.

[ **end of sakura pov** ]

.

.

...

.

.

[ **normal pov** ]

Langkah sepatu pemuda, mengema di lantai koridor. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum kearahnya. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali, hampir satu minggu ia tak bertemu dengan gadis berambut _pink_ itu. Apa kabar dengannya, ya? Namun, ketika ia hendak berbelok menuju ke koridor kanan kampus, ia melihat sosok yang selalu datang dalam fikirannya sedang menunduk lesu sambil menatap ubin koridor kampus.

Ketika tangannya hendak menyapa perempuan yang berdiri tak jauh beberapa meter di depannya, tiba-tiba terhenti dan digantikan oleh suara lembut khas perempuan yang dikenalnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" perempuan tersebut memanggil pemuda di depannya seraya mendekat dan menuju ke arahnya.

"Aa... Kau sudah sembuh? Bukannya, paman bilang kau masih berada di rumah sa-" jawab pemuda tersebut –Sasuke. Ia terkejut melihat orang yang terdekatnya sudah sehat seperti sedia kala.

"Hei! Berhentilah seolah-olah kau tak ingin bertemu denganku! Aku rela pergi ke kampus demi bertemu denganmu tahu!" jawab perempuan dihadapannya, dengan memasang wajah pura-pura sebal.

"Hm... Baiklah-baiklah. Jadi, apa maumu?" ia menyerah dengan sikap gadis dihadapannya. _Selalu saja begini..._ batinnya.

"Laporanmu sudah selesai 'kan? Kalau begitu temani aku yuk!" ucap perempuan berambut panjang ini, tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sasuke, ia langsung mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan pemuda di sampingnya, dan langsung berbelok arah dari tempat sebelumnya.

.

.

Tanpa Sasuke tahu, sesosok yang selalu menjadi lamunannya, menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

bersambung.

* * *

 **A/n** : saya memang sengaja buat sifat sakura disini berbeda2 dgn sblumnya. Bagaimana dgn munculnya chapter 4 ini._.? sudah tahukah siapa bintang tamunya? ada yg bisa tebak lagi? silahkan dipilih kecuali hinata ya(\\\ AwA) telat update ya?maaf :, blm bisa up cepet;'o tapi, **diusahakan** setiap seminggu/lima hari sekali update'-'9 dannnn jengjenggg...mulai dari chapter ini semuanya dimulai,hoho*sambil tertawa ala emak tiri ella di film cinderella*

 _Palembang, 30/01/2016_.


	5. Chapter 5

_All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

 _ **Sepatu**_

 _._

 _AU, OOC, typo(s), dan lain-lain._

.

.

.

.

[ **Chapter 5** ]

 _1 minggu sebelumnya..._

Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Bagaimana tidak?

 _Dia_ sengaja menelponku hanya untuk memintaku menemaninya di Rumah Sakit selagi orang tuanya pergi. Dengan terpaksa aku meninggalkan _dia_ sendirian di perpustakaan dan langsung menuju kesini.

"Aku kira kau menelpon karena sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, ternyata..." kesalku sambil mengusap wajahku yang penuh keringat.

"Ayolah, Sasuke- _kun_... tak biasanya kau begini?" jawab gadis yang sedang duduk manis di hadapanku sambil memakan buah apel yang telah di kupas sebelumnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan... karena kehadiran _gadis_ itu?' tanyanya sambil memicingkan mata. Ah ya, aku tahu maksudnya _gadis itu_ siapa.

Dan aku tahu, satu rahasia terbesarnya...

–bahwa selama ini dia mencintaiku.

Itulah mengapa, membuatku selalu peduli dan khawatir padanya, karena aku tak ingin membuat ia menjalani hari-harinya yang semakin menipis karena kesepian –akan penyakitnya.

 _Karena aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengannya_.

"Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak-tidak Shion!" bentakku dengan nada tinggi di hadapannya, sontak saja kulihat dia langsung menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ibu sering berkata kepadaku untuk tidak berbicara kasar ataupun membentak dihadapan perempuan, tapi tetap saja.

Dia tak pernah membuatku marah sampai seperti ini hanya karena–

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Jawabku datar sambil menatapnya kembali, dan suasana pun hening sesaat. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Skripsi dan laporan akhirmu sudah selesai, kan?" tatapan mata itu seolah berbicara dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang terpendam...

"Hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan minggu, kau akan di wisuda... jika bukan karena _dia_... kau mungkin akan lulus satu tahun lebih cepat dari yang lain, bukan?" lanjutnya.

Benar, apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion.

Aku bisa saja menyelesaikan tahun kuliahku dengan cepat, jika bukan karena kehadiran gadis _pink_ itu di kehidupanku. Entah mengapa, semenjak pertemuan pertamaku dengannya satu tahun yang lalu di kelas, membuatku selalu mengulur waktu kelulusanku sampai satu tahun ke depan. Atau dua tahun juga bisa.

Asalkan...

"Aku... tak ingin berada _disana_ sendirian, sampai akhir kelulusanku... menjalani hari-hari seperti mahasiswa _normal_ lainnya, walaupun aku tahu... bahwa itu tidaklah mungkin..." sempat kulihat lelahan air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya menuju pipinya. Aku tahu dia berusaha tegar menjalani kehidupannya. Terlilit penyakit yang sudah dideritanya sejak kecil tak membuatnya gentar untuk tetap bertahan.

Dorongan dari orang yang disayanginyalah yang membuatnya tetap tegar sampai sekarang. Aku mengerti.

Ada kalanya aku menuruti nasihat ibu untuk saat ini, _wanita itu butuh sandaran disaat dirinya sedang bersedih. Maka dari itu, jadilah laki-laki selalu siap disaat wanita tersebut membutuhkan sebuah sandaran. Bukan membuatnya semakin terpuruk dengan cara meninggalkannya. Tidakkah wanita itu diciptakan dari tulang rusuk laki-laki?_

Ya.

Perkataan Ibu memang benar, untuk saat ini biarkan hati kecilku yang bertindak.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, aku ada disini untukmu..." seketika ruangannya langsung pecah akan isak tangisnya di pelukanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari belakangan ini aku tidak pergi ke kampus. Entah mengapa tak bertemu dengannya satu hari saja membuatku sesak akan dirinya yang selalu berada di fikiranku.

Aku ingat, sebelum aku pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di perpustakaan, aku mengambil kuncir rambutnya yang berwarna hitam. Kuletakkan kuncir rambut –yang mirip seperti karet gelang– itu di nakas meja di samping tempat tidurku.

Setidaknya itu lebih baik bukan daripada menyimpan _fotonya_. Walau sebenarnya aku sangat ingin. Hanya karena, aku tak ingin menyebabkan diriku sendiri terjerumus dosa karena menatap foto perempuan yang bukan _mukhrim_ setiap malam.

.

.

 _Ne? Apakah itu kode keras untuk seseorang, Sasuke?_

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, tepatnya di kantin kampus teknik. Kulihat dia sedang memasukkan _notebook_ -nya kedalam tas. Hampir saja aku ingin menyapanya, kala suara pria dihadapannya menginstruksi kegiatannya.

" _Kau setelah ini mau pulang?"_

" _Em... Iya, senpai."_ Saat itu dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bermaksud pergi.

Tak lama, selang beberapa detik kemudian, seisi kantin sontak menoleh ke arah mereka ketika si merah itu berbicara... _"Kalau begitu biar kuantar."_ dan langsung dilanjutkan dengan adegan ia menarik tangan Sakura sembari mengenggamnya erat dan pergi dari kantin.

Sontak kegiatan mereka mengundang atensi mahasiswa lain, yang berpaspasan dengan mereka.

Dan, bisa kurasakan tatapan mata pria di samping Sakura menuju ke arahku, melalui tatapan matanya dapat kurasakan bahwa ia seolah berkata ' _aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura mendekat ke arahmu lagi._ '

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Apakah ini yang dinamakan rasa 'cemburu'?_

 _Sebuah rasa tak rela di saat kau melihat orang yang kau sukai bersama orang lain?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

[ **sakura pov** ]

Satu minggu tak bertemu dengannya membuat hariku terasa sepi.

Aku ingat. Minggu kemarin aku sempat menemaninya sholat Jum'at selagi menunggu teman arisan kami. Aku menunggunya sholat Jum'at sembari duduk seraya memakan pempek panggang. Karena ingin menghilangkan efek bosan, aku mengambil _smartphone_ ku. Membuka kuncinya dan menekan sebuah _icon_ yang bertuliskan _gallery_.

Men- _scroll_ beberapa foto yang kuambil bersamanya saat acara seminar yang diadakan di kampus maupun di luar kampus beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dimulai dari foto saat wajah _stoic_ -nya yang sedang menatap ke arah depan.

Foto _candid_ -nya dengan senyum khasnya yang menatap ke arah teman sekelompok kami. Ataupun foto...

Astaga! Sempat terbayang di fikiranku, ada sebuah foto di galeriku dimana saat itu aku sedang fokus memperhatikan materi yang sedang di sampaikan oleh dosen di kelas. Lalu yang menjadi tanda tanya, siapa yang mengambil fotoku –saat itu?

Oh ya, ya...

Ini pasti kerjanya si Ino- _buta_.

Tapi, waktu itu aku bertanya, bahwa bukan ia yang mengambil fotoku di saat pelajaran Pak Asuma.

Lantas siapa?

.

.

.

.

Kualihkan sejenak tatapanku ke arah sepatuku yang telah berganti menjadi sepatu _flat_ berwarna putih, satu warna dengan kemejaku saat ini.

Namun, aku merasakan sesuatu yang membuncah dalam diriku saat sebuah suara menyebutkan sebuah nama.

Nama yang sangat kukenal dan belakangan ini tidak kutemui sosoknya...

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

A-ah.

Dia ternyata.

Shion dari jurusan hukum. Mengapa dia ada disini?

Jangan karena jarak fakultas teknik dan fakultas hukum itu dekat, dia seenaknya menemui Sasuke!

Tu-tunggu dulu!

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi jahat seperti ini?!

 _Huush! Sakura gak boleh su'udzon!_ Batinku membenarkan.

"Hei! Berhentilah seolah-olah kau tak ingin bertemu denganku! Aku rela pergi ke kampus demi bertemu denganmu tahu!" kulihat Shion memasang wajah pura-pura sebal di hadapan Sasuke.

Apa-apaan itu, woi?!

"Hm... Baiklah-baiklah. Jadi, apa maumu?"

Dan apa-apaan jawaban Sasuke itu?!

Y-ya... sebenarnya terserah Sasuke sih ingin menjawab apa... tapi...

"Laporanmu sudah selesai 'kan? Kalau begitu temani aku yuk!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sasuke, wanita itu langsung mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Sasuke, dapat kulihat wajah Shion yang menoleh sekilas dan menatapku dengan pandangan datar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali dan memasang wajah gembira seraya berjalan berlawanan arah dari hadapanku saat ini.

Aku hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah sendu sambil meremas rok pink selututku.

 _Deg!_

 _Mengapa aku harus merasakan hal menyakitkan seperti ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Genap di usiaku yang ke dua puluh dua tahun._

 _Pertama kalinya, aku merasakan perasaan sakit yang teramat menyakitkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC**_ _or..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N** :

Gomen * _bungkuk_ * saya baru bisa apdet skrg.. krn tugas n pelajaran smakin sulit T.T (korban kurikulum-..-/ niatnya sih buat fict ini lngsung _end_ , tp takutnya _feel_ -nya ga berasa / _emang_ / n ceritanya gantung, lebih baik saya buat tbc sajoo... /lagian saya jg ga suka aa sasu dipasangin dgn chara lain selain saku/ *halah* daaann di fict ini tinggal satu chapter lagi yg tersisa n tinggal tunggu jadwal update slanjutnya/*yeay!

Oh ya belakangan ini saya lg suka dengerin lagunya _Dara & Seungyoon ost_-nya _We Broke Up_ , dgn lagunya _Kim So Hyun_ (cewek) _ost_ -nya _Noble My Love_ , dgn _Byul ost_ -nya _School 2015_ , dan belakangan ini saya lg demam drakor _Hello Monster._ Krik krik. *ga ada yg nanya-,-/ _promosi jgn disini woiii, ga penting, gantii* /dihajar massa/_ ada yg pendapatnya sama? /krik krik.

Dan saya sangat berterima kasih buat yang sempat review di chapter-chapter sbelumnya. *bungkuk 90 derajat* (dan maaf belum sempat balas review krn ffn saya minggu2 ini sedikit bermasalah-..-hiks") daannn dari review-lah para author biasanya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fict! Yosh!

 _Thanks to_ _ **Bang Kise Ganteng**_ _(2x),_ _ **Eysha CherryBlossom**_ _,_ _ **Cherry480**_ _(2x),_ _ **Hafidzah426**_ _, stalker,_ _ **Hayashi Hana-chan**_ _,_ _ **syahidah973**_ _. Dan buat yang favorite dan follow/alerts fict ini, maupun silent readers_.

Kritikan, saran atau dalam bentuk apapun saya terima. Dan silahkan klik kotak review di bawah ini yaa *ala kuis di tv*

 **Palembang, 14/02/2016**. _**Ps**_ _: selamat merayakan hari jadi kasih sayang buat yg merayakan! (apa daya saya yg jomblo-.-) krik. #wush~ menghilang._

kocchan.


	6. Chapter 6

_Salahkah jika aku tak ingin siapapun memilikimu?_

 _Atau, haruskah aku mencintaimu untuk membuktikan keegoisanku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Hari ini, Sakura telah selesai mengerjakan laporan hasil praktikumnya.

Sembari mereggangkan otot-otot-nya yang agak kaku. Ekor matanya melirik jam dinding. Pukul delapan malam. Dan, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu.

Setelah memasukkan hasil pekerjaan yang ia buat ke dalam tas, Sakura mengorek kembali isi tasnya dan mengambil ponsel yang sempat di abaikannya beberapa jam belakangan tadi.

Sambil keluar dari perpustakaan, suasana luar perpustakaan terlihat gelap. Dikarenakan lampu di luar belum terpasang dan masih di ganti. Jadi berakhirlah ia melewati teras perpustakaan yang gelap. Asal tahu saja, jarak perpustakaan dengan gerbang terpaut cukup jauh karena letaknya yang berada di sudut kampus.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia terpaksa melewatinya dengan nyali yang ketar-ketir, penjaga perpustakaan saja terpaksa pulang lebih awal dari Sakura yang asik mengerjakan laporan praktikumnya. Jadi berakhirlah ia memegang kunci perpustakaan.

Bermodal gadget di tangannya, ia membuka dan melihat empat panggilan tak terjawab dari –ah iya– siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino- _pig_. Si ketua kelompok yang menyerahkan tugas ini kepadanya. Dan satu detik kemudian handphone Sakura berbunyi.

1 pesan masuk.

Dari...

* * *

 **Sasuke**

 _Sudah pulang?_

* * *

Ya, ya. Bagaimana aku mau pulang cepat jika yang mengerjakan laporan hanya aku sendiri. Huh. Dasar.

* * *

 **To: Sasuke**

 _Baru saja keluar._

* * *

Niatnya sih mau bales panjang. Tapi, karena lagi dongkol maka dengan malas Sakura langsung menekan tombol _send_.

Beberapa detik kemudian, masuklah nada dering telepon. Tanpa menuggu ia langsung menggeser tombol hijau, tanpa melihat siapa nama si penelpon.

Ah, palingan Ibu yang menelpon.

"Halo?" ucap Sakura.

" _Aktifkan GPS-mu, dan jangan beranjak dari tempatmu saat ini!"_

 **PIP**.

HAH?!

Demi apapun, Sakura sangat terkejut mendegar suara yang menelponnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Tanpa sempat menjawab, telepon langsung dimatikan.

Sakura mendengus. Cowok ini... kenapa?

Setelah panggilan dan pesan terakhir yang dikirimkannya kepada Sasuke, Sakura dihadapkan kenyataan saat ini.

Ya, dia masih di teras perpustkaan. Dan jaraknya masih jauh untuk sampai ke gerbang depan. Dengan melewati jalan pintas, yakni melalui koridor kampus yang berhubungan langsung dengan teras perpus, Sakura melewatinya dengan tenang, walaupun dalam hati sudah berteriak kencang.

Saat melewati koridor kampus tiba-tiba...

PATS.

Yak!

Lampu padam.

 _Astaga, dosa apa aku hari ini... atau cuma aku yang masih berada di kampus?!_ Teriak _inner_ Sakura.

Dengan modal gagdet kuno di tangannya, ia mencari tombol untuk lampu senter.

"Bagus, disaat seperti ini _hape_ ini emang guna banget." Gumamnya sendiri.

Dan saat ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah...

" _Astaghfirullah_. Emang cobaan bener ya hari ini." _Cih!_ Lanjut Sakura dalam hati, sambil mencaci maki dan menepuk ponsel usang tak bergunanya yang mati karena kehabisan baterai.

Karena tak punya pilihan ia pun melanjutkan langkah-nya melewati koridor kampus yang gelap. Baru beberapa menit berjalan...

"Sakura..."

Sontak nama yang di panggil pun merasa terkejut mendengar siapa yang memanggil namanya. _Serius nih ada yang manggil? Perasaan dong kali, ah_. Batinnya dalam hati.

Yah, kalaupun ada yang manggil terus siapa coba? Senior-nya dari jurusan lain yang ngambil jam mata kuliah malem? Ya kali, ada yang kenal dengan gadis pink satu ini. Aktif di kegiatan organisasi aja enggak.

Ketika ia melangkah berjalan dengan tenang Sakura mulai memikirkan apa maksud yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. Bagaimana ia mau mengaktifkan _GPS_ kalau baterai handphone-nya mati. Dan lagi pula, siapa yang mau tetep _stay_ di tempat gelap gulita sudut teras perpus sendirian malem-malem. Gila tuh orang!

Eh, tapi segila-gila-nya dia, Sakura kok bisa su–

–hayoo _su_ apa tadi?

"Sakura!"

Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya pikiran gadis pink ini langsung buyar dan ia langsung menambah kecepatan berjalannya. Ketika tahu suara tersebut semakin dekat dengannya.

 _Bruk_.

Terdengar suara jatuh yang merdu berasal dari gadis yang sedang jatuh di pangkuan seseorang.

Tunggu...

Seseorang?

Siapa?!

"Aku panggil kamu dari tadi kok ga di toleh, eh malah jalan makin cepet." Sahut pemuda di hadapannya.

Sadar akan posisinya yang menimpa tubuh sang pemuda, sontak ia langsung berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang kotor akan debu –yah, sebagian sih ngilangin rasa canggung.

"Oh? Haha. Masa? Kok ga denger ya?"

"Lagian mana anak lain? Kok cuma kamu sendiri yang ngerjain?"

"Em... itu..."

"Sudahlah ga usah di jawab. Sekarang, ayo pulang. Gue anter. Mumpung gratis." Langsung saja Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya keluar dari koridor kampus.

 **[** _ **Sakura POV**_ **]**

Sumpah.

Tau ga rasanya tuh gimana!

 _Gilakkk cuyyy!_

Gimana ga seneng coba! Dianter doi! Alias pujaan hati (walaupun bertepuk sebelah tangan)!

Kalau ini macem FTV yang sering mbak Karin tonton, _beuh_ , _soundtrack_ -nya udah muter musik _jantung berdebar-debar~_ kali!

Seriusan nihh? Dia –Sasuke– lagi ngandeng tangan gue buat nuju parkiran. Rela nelpon trus nyari gue di kampus malem gini buat nganter pulang. Oke, gue rasa itu cuma rasa khawatir deh, khawatir tugas kerjaan udah apa belom.

Dan sekarang dengan penampilannya yang terbilang sederhana tapi –ehem. Dan hari ini dia tampil beda tanpa menggunakan kacamata tebalnya dan pakai sepatu kets-nya yang membuatnya tampil beda. –eh, emang lagi promosi apa.

Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang, dia itu sebenernya mata minus atau enggak, sih?

Ahh, masa bodo... yang penting gue sekarang lagi duduk adem di atas motornya...

Sambil pegang pinggang-nya...

Duh, gue kok ngerasa ga enak ya...

Lagi duduk ayem di atas motor, sambil di selingi angin malem yang menemani keheningan di antara kami... kok gue ngerasa ada yang...

"WOIII SAK! BANGUN WOOYY!"

–aneh.

Terdengar suara mbak Karin yang teriak di telingaku.

Duuh, hancur sudah mimpi indah bareng mas Sasu.

 _PRANG!_

 **[** _ **Normal POV**_ **]**

"SAKURA! Sampai kapan mau tidur nyenyak terus, hah?!" teriak kencang perempuan berambut merah yang memakai kacamata merah di telinganya.

"Hiiishh! Mbak Karin ga tau apa ini ngantuk banget, tau! Ngerjain skripsi sama laporan ga sudah-sudah!" terbangun karena panggilan maut di telinganya, sontak gadis berambut pink ini langsung terduduk dari tempat tidurnya.

"Skripsi _palamu peyang_! Ini hari kelulusan _lu g*blok_!"

Berasa di sambar petir di siang bolong. Sontak gadis bermata hijau zambrud ini langsung mengecek layar ponselnya.

6:13 AM.

"ASTAGA! Ini mah lebih dari telatttttttttt!"

Dan disusul bunyi gedebum dari pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Sepatu** _._

 **Warning** : _bahasa (banyak yang) tidak baku, out of chara, dan selalu ganti point of view._

 _._

.

.

.

.

 _-Bagian 6-_

* * *

 **[** _ **Sakura POV**_ **]**

2 bulan sudah berlalu...

Entah sudah berapa jam, menit dan detik yang kulewati tanpa _nya_. Berada dalam keheningan di setiap pertemuan.

Dan pada hari ini adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu para mahasiswa. Dimana hari besar dan hari yang di nanti para mahasiswa akhir sepertiku.

Dimulai dari para penjual yang menjual bunga dan berbagai souvenir kelulusan seperti boneka _berjajar_ berbaris dari depan kampus A sampai kampus teknik.

Sambil memegang bunga kelulusan pemberian dari Sasori- _senpai_. Aku duduk di bangku-ku sambil menoleh ke arah kiri, kanan dan belakangku.

Untung saja, kejadian tadi pagi bisa diatasi dengan cepat, dan dengan bantuan rias make up dari mbak Karin, maka inilah aku –Sakura Haruno– yang tampil beda dari biasanya.

Aku sengaja duduk tak di dekatnya. Aku tahu dia pasti mengambil barisan paling depan, bersama dengan rombongannya.

Ketika acara sudah dimulai, dan masuk acara inti. Acara yang ditunggu, yakni lulusan terbaik dari masing-masing jurusan. Saat namanya dipanggil, ada rasa bahagia sedikit yang kurasakan ketika aku mendengar namanya disebut sebagai lulusan terbaik dengan IPK sempurna yakni 4,0 dengan predikat _dengan pujian_ yang disandangnya.

Setelah acara berakhir, aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan keluar dari aula.

Setelah kejadian dua bulan yang lalu, aku sengaja menghindarinya kala aku bertemu dengannya. Berjalan seolah-olah aku tidak melihat dirinya, dan menyibukkan diri dengan laporan akhirku dan menyumpal kedua telingaku dengan _earphone_ ketika berpaspasan dengannya.

Dan berkat kejadian itulah. Aku merasa hubunganku dengannya seolah-olah telah hilang dan terganti oleh perasaan yang tak kunjung hilang.

 _Bisakah aku sebut ini cinta?_

 _Setelah satu tahun memendam semua ini, bisakah ini disebut cinta?_

Aku sempat berfikir, seandainya waktu bisa diputar... seandainya aku berbeda jurusan dengannya. Apakah aku masih akan bertemu dengannya walaupun kami berbeda jurusan? Apakah akan tumbuh perasaan cinta jika aku berbeda jurusan dengannya?

Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan jawabannya.

 _Mengapa sebuah penyesalan selalu datang belakangan?_

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam setelah acara kelulusan.

Ino- _buta_ dan rombonganku mengadakan acara foto seangkatan dengan latar belakang kampus teknik sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Sembari menunggu teman lain berfoto dengan teman-teman dari jurusan lain. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku. Dan, tanpa sengaja, aku melihatnya...

Aku melihatnya!

Pandangan mata kami bertemu.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit aku artikan.

Selang beberapa detik kami bertatapan. Sebuah suara yang aku kenal menyapaku.

"Sakura!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasori- _senpai_ yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Sontak aku melepaskan atensiku darinya dan menghadap Sasori- _senpai_ yang berjalan mendekatiku.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu!" ucapnya tulus.

"Aa... Terima kasih, _senpai_." Jawabku seraya memberikan senyuman terbaikku untuknya.

"Aku senang melihatmu hari ini. Tampil beda dan cantik dari biasanya." Katanya kepadaku. Entah itu pujian atau gombal. Aku tak mau menyebut keduanya.

"Yang lain juga tampil beda dan cantik dari biasanya. Dasar _senpai_ saja hobi gombal, dengan cewek lain. Buuuuu..." sorakku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

Kami pun tertawa bersama.

Aah, aku menyukai saat seperti ini. Dimana tidak akan ada lagi tugas dan laporan yang menunggu di atas meja dan kegiatan rutin yakni berdagang entah belajar soal-soal untuk kuis ataupun mengerjakan skripsi yang tak kunjung usai.

"Senang dengan bunga pemberianku?" tanyanya.

Aku pun memegang kembali bunga yang diberikannya tadi pagi dan menujukkan tepat di hadapannya.

"Hm. Aku suka. Warnanya sesuai dengan warna Sakura di musim semi walaupun saat ini sedang musim gugur. Hehe..." seraya menghirup wangi dari bunga pemberian Sasori- _senpai_.

"Sakura! Ayo cepat! Yang lain sudah menunggu!" Ino meneriakki-ku dan menyuruh supaya cepat ke tempatnya karena sesi foto akan segera dimulai.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi kesana dulu, ya, _senpai_." Kataku sambil berlalu darinya dan sedikit berlari kecil menuju mereka.

Ketika hendak menuju kearah Ino dan teman lain. Aku tak lagi melihat sosoknya yang berdiri beberapa menit yang lalu di depan sana.

 _Apakah dia pulang tanpa mengucapkan ucapan kelulusan dan tanda perpisahan di hari terakhir di kampus ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pertama kalinya,_

 _Aku seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda denganmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Bersambung**_ _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **a/n:** _chapter ini saya persembahkan untuk hp saya yg hilang T_T fict ini datar dan fokus hanya ke perasaan sakura ke sasuke, maka muncullah ide gaje gelep2 di perpus di cerita atas tadi... oh iya kok ini cerita ga sinkron ya antara judul dan alurnya.. (sempet mikir keraas) tapi krn kepalang ya sudah namanya juga newbie ya harap maklum ya *bungkuk*-.-/_

 _dan di fict ini terpaksa dipotong krn words-nya terlalu banyak dan di chapter depan fict ini (benar2) tamat. Terima kasih ya review maupun yg sempet baca tapi ga ninggalin apa-apa-.-saya tau banyak yg baca fict ini tapi yah... *ngomong sama tembok*_

 _akhir kata, mind to review? ;'_

 _Plg, 29/02/2016._


	7. Chapter 7 - Final

_Previous chapter_

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu!" ucapnya tulus.

"Aa... Terima kasih, _senpai_." Jawabku seraya memberikan senyuman terbaikku untuknya.

"Aku senang melihatmu hari ini. Tampil beda dan cantik dari biasanya." Katanya kepadaku. Entah itu pujian atau gombal. Aku tak mau menyebut keduanya.

"Yang lain juga tampil beda dan cantik dari biasanya. Dasar _senpai_ saja hobi gombal, dengan cewek lain. Buuuuu..." sorakku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

Kami pun tertawa bersama.

Aah, aku menyukai saat seperti ini. Dimana tidak akan ada lagi tugas dan laporan yang menunggu di atas meja dan kegiatan rutin yakni berdagang entah belajar soal-soal untuk kuis ataupun mengerjakan skripsi yang tak kunjung usai.

"Senang dengan bunga pemberianku?" tanyanya.

Aku pun memegang kembali bunga yang diberikannya tadi pagi dan menujukkan tepat di hadapannya.

"Hm. Aku suka. Warnanya sesuai dengan warna Sakura di musim semi walaupun saat ini sedang musim gugur. Hehe..." seraya menghirup wangi dari bunga pemberian Sasori- _senpai_.

"Sakura! Ayo cepat! Yang lain sudah menunggu!" Ino meneriakki-ku dan menyuruh supaya cepat ke tempatnya karena sesi foto akan segera dimulai.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi kesana dulu, ya, _senpai_." Kataku sambil berlalu darinya dan sedikit berlari kecil menuju mereka.

Ketika hendak menuju kearah Ino dan teman lain. Aku tak lagi melihat sosoknya yang berdiri beberapa menit yang lalu di depan sana.

 _Apakah dia pulang tanpa mengucapkan ucapan kelulusan dan tanda perpisahan di hari terakhir di kampus ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pertama kalinya,_

 _Aku seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda denganmu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SEPATU**

A Naruto Fanfiction by kocchan

.

 **Chapter 7 - Final**

* * *

Setelah berbincang sebentar dan mengucapkan kata perpisahan akhirnya kami pun pergi dan pulang.

Namun, aku teringat kata-kata Ino.

" _Cepat temui dia atau dia akan pergi selamanya."_

Apasih. Itu kalimat ambigu yang di ucapkan Ino selama ini. Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa maksud dari kalimatnya. Huh, dari pada memikirkan itu lebih baik pulang dan tidur dengan tenang di kamar.

.

.

.

.

Siaalll!

Tidakkah mereka tahu? Bahwa berjalan sampai ke gerbang kampus dengan sepatu hak tinggi itu sangaatt menyebalkan? Seharusnya aku tak menolak permintaan Sasori- _senpai_ yang ber-inisiatif untuk menjemputku.

Daaannn... seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataan Ibu yang menyuruhku untuk membawa sandal jepit atau sepatu _flat_ setelah kelulusan. Beliau berkata itu lebih baik daripada menahan sakit beberapa hari dirumah karena kaki bengkak memakai sepatu hak tinggi.

Aku melihat gerbang kampus yang tinggal beberapa belas meter di hadapanku. Dengan begitu, aku akan menunggu taksi lewat yang akan mengantarkanku pulang sampai kerumah.

Saat berjalan tiba-tiba aku merasakan tidak adanya keseimbangan di sepatu kananku.

Dan ternyata itu penyebabnya adalahh...

Sepatu sebelah kananku yakni bagian hak-nya patah!

 _Oh My_...

 _Tuk!_

Aku merasakan bahwa keseimbangan tubuhku nyaris jatuh jika aku tak di pegang oleh seseorang di belakangku.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang di belakangku.

Aku meringis menahan sakit di kakiku. Aah... ternyata benar. Kaki-ku sudah bengkak karena sepatu kamfret sialan ini!

"Ya, aku tidak apa-a..." aku membulatkan mataku ketika melihat siapa yang menolongku. Ternyata...

"Sasuke- _san_?"

"Lebih baik ke mobilku sekarang. Sembari aku obati kakimu." Jawabnya mutlak. Langsung mengambil kedua sepatuku ke tangan sebelah kirinya. Dan tangan kanannya memegang tanganku untuk menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh di belakang kami.

Jadi–uhuk

–dia mengikutiku sejak tadi?

.

.

.

.

.

"A-aaw... pedih..." rintihku, sambil menahan sakit di kakiku.

Keterlaluan! Ini mah bener-bener bengkak parah... bisa-bisa dua hari kedepan aku tetap berada di rumah.

Tapi, fikiranku dan rintihanku langsung berhenti ketika melihat dirinya yang sedang mengobatiku dengan pelan. Aku merutuki keadaanku saat ini. Yang sedang duduk di jok belakang sambil menaruh kakiku yang bengkak di pangkuannya.

 _Seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak boleh terjadiii... bukan mukhrim coy_. Batinku kembali membenarkan.

Dan menit selanjutnya, dihiasi dengan suara jantungku yang berpacu dengan cepat.

"Sudah selesai." Katanya, sambil menaruh kapas dan obat betadine di kotak P3K dan menaruhnya di bagian bawah tempat duduk kami saat ini.

"Um... Terima kasih. Mungkin jika tidak ada Sasuke- _san_ , aku sudah terjatuh dan ditertawakan anak jurusan lain yang melihatku." Jawabku kikuk, sambil menarik kakiku dari pangkuannya dan meletakkannya kebawah.

Hawa AC mobil memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau menghindariku?" ia memulai pembicaraan.

Aku meremas jariku. Bingung ingin mengatakan apa kepadanya...

"A-aku..." entah mengapa di tatap oleh kedua _onyx_ -nya aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain meremas jari-jariku.

"A-aku... hanya ingin fokus mengerjakan laporan akhirku."

"Itu saja?" jawabnya cepat.

"H-hum..."

"Aku ingin kau berkata jujur padaku." Sontak aku terkejut ketika merasakan kedua pundakku di pegang erat oleh kedua tangannya.

"Tatap aku saat aku berbicara denganmu, Sa-ku-ra." Intonasi suaranya berubah semenjak dua bulan aku tidak berbicara dengannya. Lebih dewasa.

Tatapanku pun beralih pada matanya. Ya, jelaga hitam yang dulunya selalu ditutupinya dengan kacamata tebalnya, entah mengapa sekarang menghilang dari tampilannya yang sebelumnya.

Bisa kurasakan dengan jelas, oniks-nya menatapku seolah-olah aku akan di mangsanya hari ini juga.

"Katakan padaku apa yang menyebabkan kau menghindariku?!" ulangnya dengan suara tegas, seolah meminta jawaban yang dia inginkan dariku.

"A-aku... aku... aku suka padamu! Sampai aku melihatmu bersama Shion... hiks... kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku ketika aku melihatmu bersama perempuan lain?! Aku terus memendam perasaan ini. Kupikir ini hanyalah kekaguman semata. Hanya sebatas pengaggum rahasia. Namun, setelah kupikir-pikir ternyata ini salah. Bahwa perasaan ini bukan kekaguman semata tetapi perasaan yang sebenarnya tak ingin aku sebutkan, yakni..." yap, _to the point_. Berdasarkan isi hati yang kurasakan saat ini.

"... Cinta. Itu yang ingin kau katakan kan?" setelah mengeluarkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin aku ucapkan aku terkejut mendengar kalimatnya yang memotong permbicaraanku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi, bisakah kita saling melupakan perasaan sakit itu?" lanjutnya, sambil menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pelupuk mataku.

Deg!

Sejak kapan adegannya jadi seperti ini?!

"Apakah ini salah satu balasan pernyataan cinta darimu?" tanyaku terlebih dahulu.

"Hn? Mungkin, iya." jawabnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Aku pun tertawa sejenak mendengar ucapannya tadi. Namun, dia heran dan bertanya apa yang lucu dari kalimatnya barusan, dan aku menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepala.

Tanpa aku tahu –dan aku sadari, jarak kami sudah semakin dekat, dari dua kilan, kini kian menipis hingga aku memejamkan mataku, dan merasakan nafas hangatnya menyentuh hidungku, seraya berharap bahwa...

 _Tuk!_

"Aaw." Aku merasakan ketukan jarinya di jidat lebarku.

"Hn. Aku tidak akan berbuat hal yang lebih dari itu, jika kita sudah resmi secara sah dimata agama dan hukum." Katanya sambil menyeringai senang melihatku.

Dapat kurasakan wajahku sekarang sudah memerah bak buah tomat kesukaannya,

.

.

.

 _Mencintai dan dicintai..._

 _Saat keajaiban ini akan menghampirimu..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Owari?**

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N_ : yaampun ini fict sudah brp bulan ya di telantarin u.u maaf kalo ada yg typo /ga diperiksa lagi soalnya u.u/ maaf juga ya buat yang sudah menunggu. terima kasih atas dukungannya, **Bang Kise Ganteng** (4), **Northern Rays** , **Cherry480** (3), **Eysha** , **Brokoro** , _Guest 1_ , **Hayashi Hana-chan** (2), **syahidah973** (3), **echaNM** , _Guest 2_ , **azriel kanhaya** dan buat yang fav/fol dan silent reader :')) minat kritik, saran dll ketik di ripyu ya/? dan ada yang minat sekuel/? hoho dijamin ratednya beda dgn cerita fict ini bikos sasusaku sdh masuk dunia kerja*smirk* /digampar sasu/ sasu be laik: readers jgn terpengaruh dgn rating yg dibilang author ya. /lanjut ngebekap author di ruangan penuh cogan yg skrg OT 9 u.u

oke, last word.

sampai jumpa, lagi, byebye!


End file.
